A computer network may include a variety of computing devices that are connected to each other by communication channels. The connection of the computing devices allows data generated at one computing device to be processed and transferred to other computing devices in the network. Each computing device in the network infrastructure plays a certain role in the network's operations. A network switch may help regulate data flow in the network by receiving data from a computing device in the network, processing the data, and then forwarding the data to computing devices in the network for which the data was intended.